Le calme après la tempête
by COC
Summary: Attention: âmes sensibles, s'abstenir... Un petit shweir comme je les aime, n'oubliez surtout pas les reviews et bonne lecture!PG16 Stargate Atlantis appartient à la MGM, pas à moi...


Le calme après la tempête. Jamais le major John Sheppard n'avait vu de phrase aussi adaptée à la situation présente. Il était vivant, en un seul morceau. En ce moment même, en face du dictateur en blouse blanche qui lui faisait face, et qui se faisait appeler « psychothérapeute », John avait l'impression d'être dans l'antichambre du paradis. A part le taré de service devant lui qui lui cachait une partie du magnifique coucher de soleil typiquement Atlante, le moment présent était fait de pur bonheur.

Hem…Major ? Vous m'écoutez ?

Il sursaute.

Pardon ? Ah… Euh… Eh bien à vrai dire, non. Je réfléchissais, ou plutôt j'admirais ce magnifique coucher de soleil digne de Shakespeare.

Digne de qui ?

Hum… dites-moi, Sigmund, ça vous dérange si je vous fausse compagnie ?

Non mais ça va pas ?

Non ? Bon, eh bien, à demain Freud.

Et le major planta là le psy, complètement exaspéré par sa non-coopération. La porte coulissa derrière lui, et il se retrouva dans le couloir vide. Sans perdre une seconde, il se mit à galoper jusqu'à son balcon préféré. Lorsque la baie vitrée s'ouvrit, il eut un sourire surpris et content. Il venait de s'apercevoir qu'il n'était pas le seul à apprécier le site.

Tiens, tiens, docteur, vous n'êtes pas à vos rapports ?

Elisabeth se retourna et sourit à l'homme.

Et vous, major, vous avez fini votre séance de psychothérapie ?

John grimaça.

Ne m'en parlez surtout pas, et je ne veux aucun commentaire.

Elisabeth sourit encore plus largement, et s'accouda à la barrière aux côtés de l'homme.

_Je suis un homme, Toi et moi_

_Et tu es une femme… Moi et toi_

_Je suis une femme, Toi sur moi _

_Et tu es un homme… Moi sur toi_

_Et la vie court dans nos veines, Dans neuf mois_

_Aussi vite que mon amour pour toi… Nous serons trois_

Dites-moi, Elisabeth, je viens de penser à un truc…Vous ne croyez pas qu'on pourrait se baigner, en bas ?

Elisabeth fixa John, bouche bée.

Allez, allez, du nerf Rodney, c'est pas parce que vous êtes un scientifique que vous êtes obligé de ne pas avoir de vacances !

C'est non, Major. Et quand c'est non, chez moi, c'est que c'est non !

Ben y a un sacré esprit de logique en vous, McKay ! Allez, bon sang, mais c'est qu'une petite baignade de rien du tout ! Même Elisabeth a accepté de venir !

Elisabeth ! Elle a fait CA ?

Tout à fait !

Bon…Eh ben c'est d'accord. Mais je vous préviens, hein ! Pas de bêtises !

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai jamais coulé personne. Enfin, pas encore…

John !

Trop tard. Le major Sheppard venait de disparaître derrière le battant de la porte du labo. Le scientifique gémit puis soupira.

John, quant à lui, avançait tranquillement dans les couloirs d'Atlantis, avec une seule idée en tête : convaincre le docteur Weir de les accompagner. Il grimaça. Ca n'allait pas être facile.

John observait, du haut de la passerelle où il se trouvait, les nageurs qui évoluaient dans le grand bassin naturel. L'un d'eux se détachait vers l'arrière, un peu à la traîne. McKay, évidemment ! John sourit puis se mit en position de plongée. Et sauta.

Elisabeth s'était retournée juste à temps pour admirer le superbe plongeon de son chef militaire. Crawlant du mieux qu'elle le put, elle dépassa McKay (Eh ! Attendez-moi ! ) et rejoignit le plongeur en tenue de plongée (logique).

John ? Une petite course ?

Le major fit une petite moue et la détailla de la tête aux pieds. _Hum. Très sexy, cette petite tenue de plongée… J'aimerais bien voir ce qu'il y a dessous…_ Big psycho gifle.

Euh, bien sûr, Elisabeth. Quand est ce qu'on part ?

Tout de suite !

Et elle se mit à crawler avec énergie en direction de l'embouchure du bassin.

John sourit puis grimaça, s'empressant de la rattraper.

Ford, McKay et Teyla les regardèrent avec amusement, puis Teyla se tourna vers les deux hommes en souriant.

On dirait deux pierres sur le feu.

Quoi ?

Ce que Teyla veut dire, Ford, c'est qu'il y a anguille sous roche avec ces deux là.

Ah !

Quoi ?

Laissez tomber Teyla, je vous expliquerai plus tard.

John et Elisabeth avaient rapidement dépassé la bouche, et nageaient à présent au large, dans la vraie mer.

Stop !

Haletante, Elisabeth s'était arrêtée.

Je n'ai pas reçu d'entraînement militaire, moi ! Gémit-elle.

John sourit et se rapprocha d'elle.

Venez, je vais vous aider à rentrer.

Il la prit par la taille… Et fut basculé sous l'eau par la femme. Le silence de l'eau les figea, et ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux pendant ce qui leur sembla une éternité. Il avait entouré ses hanches de ses bras, elle avait posé ses mains sur sa poitrine et enroulé ses jambes autour de celles de l'homme. L'instant était privilégié, il leur appartenait. Dans le silence aquatique, il lui caressa la joue du bout du pouce. Elle ferma les yeux et vint poser sa tête son épaule. Et enfin, ils commencèrent doucement à remonter. En silence. Trop silencieusement. John ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Devant lui, juste derrière la femme, se trouvait un monstre horrible, immense, aquatique. Se crispant, il resserra sa prise autour de la taille de sa compagne et poussa un vigoureux coup de pied qui les propulsa à la surface. Sans perdre une seconde, il attrapa le bras d'une Elisabeth stupéfaite, et se mit à nager avec l'énergie du désespoir jusqu'à l'embouchure. Mais pas assez vite, malheureusement. La créature lança ses tentacules, les attrapa et les avala tout rond en les faisant passer par un orifice baveux qui devait lui servir de bouche. John eut juste le temps de s'apercevoir qu'il avait été séparé d'Elisabeth avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

John fut réveillé par un élancement douloureux au niveau de la nuque. Autour de lui, tout était noir, mais il avait l'impression d'entendre des murmures étranges.

Sa première pensée fut pour Elisabeth.

Elisabeth ?

Les murmures cessèrent aussitôt, et John vit apparaître au-dessus de lui deux grands yeux jaunes lumineux de la taille de ses mains. Il retint son souffle.

Tadjika man, tel y pan. Cel te al kam ?

Tadjika kam. Krom ein woo : "John".

Krom man ein woo illa: "Elisabeth".

Romichan-cous.

John sentit qu'on l'attrapait et qu'on le tirait à un endroit précis. Il se sentit soudain glisser et dévala en roulant une petite pente. Il atterrit à plat ventre sur quelque chose de mou qui grogna.

Aïe !

Elisabeth ?

John ?

L'homme se redressa et tâta le visage de ses mains, sentant en même temps la même expérience sur lui. Lorsqu'il fut certain que c'était bien elle, il soupira et laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule. Elle lui attrapa la tête et le buste, et le serra contre elle. Puis se crispa et poussa un cri.

John, ne bougez surtout pas. Il y a… Des yeux. Derrière vous. Bleus.

Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal.

Lentement, John se redressa, et se retourna.

Nous sommes les Quletecs, nous habitons la Créature qui vous a malencontreusement avalés.

Et… Pourquoi nous a-t-elle avalé ?

Parce que vous étiez sur son chemin.

Oh.

Il se tourna vers Elisabeth allongée en dessous de lui.

J'ai jamais entendu parler de ça. Et vous ?

Si, dans les archives d'Atlantis. Les Quletecs sont des créatures pacifiques, très semblables à des lamantins, mais pourvu d'immenses yeux à couleurs changeantes, cela dépend de l'individu.

Et la grosse bête ?

Apparemment, ce serait une sorte de ville pour les Quletecs, une grosse pieuvre avec, dans ses tentacules, des habitions minuscules.

Oh… Et « ça » a quel âge ?

Celle-ci, je ne sais pas, mais je sais qu'une Créature peut vivre entre cent et quelques années.

Et quand elle meurt, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Les Quletecs changent d'habitat en… Passent par l'orifice génital d'un tout jeune animal de la même race que la créature. Un de ses enfants, quoi, qu'elle a gardé dans son ventre.

Ah.

John se tourna vers deux yeux verts.

Bon, ben… Ca vous dérangerait de nous donner de la lumière, s'il vous plaît ?

Les yeux s'écarquillèrent et disparurent.

J'ai, euh… J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ?

Non. C'est juste que peu d'entre nous parlent votre langue.

Ah, je vois. Vous vous appelez comment ?

Aelitaz.

Quoi ?

Peu importe. Vous avez demandé de la lumière, mais je crois qu'il va vous falloir monter en haut pour en avoir. Nous autres, Quletecs, préférons l'obscurité complète.

Vous êtes Nyctalopes, comprit Elisabeth.

Oui. Si vous voulez bien me suivre…

Euh… Bien sûr. Elisabeth, venez là.

John se leva et attrapa le docteur à tâtons.

John ? Je peux savoir ce que vous êtes en train de faire ?

Je vous prends dans mes bras, afin que l'on ne soit pas séparé durant le voyage.

Mais je…

Ne discutez pas.

Le trajet se fit dans le silence le plus complet, John se concentrant afin de repérer les yeux qui les guidaient. Elisabeth, elle, sentait le cœur de John contre son flanc, et cela lui donnait une impression étrange qui faisait battre son cœur plus vite.

Voila, nous sommes arrivés.

John déposa Elisabeth à terre, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il était DANS les yeux de la Créature. Lentement, lui et Elisabeth s'approchèrent des immenses cristaux multicolores à majorité bleue, se penchant pour regarder dessous ou pour trouver la racine d'un cristal. Chaque nerf optique était tenu par une multitude de petits fils colorés, tous alimentés par un liquide transparent qui circulait à l'intérieur des vaisseaux.

C'est incroyable…

A qui le dites-vous, Elisabeth… Jamais encore, dans ma vie, je n'ai vu tel chose. Et pourtant j'ai voyagé loin.

Je vous crois, John.

Excusez-moi, mais Elle souhaiterait entrer en contact avec vous.

Avec plaisir. Comment fait-on ?

Asseyez-vous là.

John attrapa le bras de la femme.

Hep, deux secondes, Elisabeth. Vous n'allez quand même pas obéir ?

Mais… Si !

Hors de question ! Nous ne connaissons encore rien de cette civilisation, vous ne pouvez pas subir une de leur expérience.

Elisabeth le dévisagea un instant, puis fit calmement :

Vous avez parfaitement raison. Dans ce cas là, je vous suggère d'y aller vous-même, afin de voir si ces créatures sont dangereuses.

A peine avait-elle fini sa phrase qu'elle la regretta. Elle savait que John en était capable, et cela lui faisait peur. Qu'elle était stupide, à toujours vouloir avoir le dernier mot ! John dévisagea calmement Elisabeth.

C'est exactement ce que j'allais proposer.

Il s'avança et s'installa sur l'énorme vaisseau sanguin qui servait de connecteur. Elisabeth retint son souffle, tendit que les Quletecs faisaient cercle autour de l'homme.

Faites attention, John.

Il la regarda et elle sentit son cœur chavirer sous son regard chocolat.

Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, Elisabeth.

Bien sûr que si.

Il lui sourit tendrement et elle lui répondit faiblement.

Soudain, le nerf sursauta et émit un couinement avant de s'ouvrir en deux. John bascula à l'intérieur du vaisseau qui se referma aussi sec. Elisabeth hurla.

John! Nom de Dieu!

L'homme fut aspiré à toute vitesse dans les vaisseaux puis disparut dans un nerf qui disparaissait en haut.

Elisabeth gémit et se précipita sur le vaisseau qui s'était ouvert. Elle appuya dessus puis se tourna vers les Quletecs, en rage.

Mais faite quelque chose, bon sang, vous voyez bien qu'il va mourir !

Si vous voulez bien vous asseoir également, Elle désirerait vous voir également.

Elisabeth hésita, mais son inquiétude pour John la poussa à s'asseoir sur le tuyau vivant. D'instinct, elle retint son souffle, et lorsque la chair s'ouvrit sous elle, elle bloqua sa respiration et ferma la bouche. Dès que sa tête plongea dans le liquide, tout devint noir et elle fut déconnectée.

Lorsque Elisabeth reprit conscience, elle sentit qu'elle flottait dans l'espace, et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit plein d'étoiles autour d'elle. Elle eut alors l'impression qu'elle pourrait les toucher rien qu'en tendant le bras.

Un instant, Elisabeth eut peur.

John ! Vous êtes là !

Elle sentit soudain un bras autour de sa taille, la faisant faire un demi-tour sur elle-même. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec son major qui la regardait avec amusement.

Vous paniquez doc. ?

Elisabeth fronça les sourcils puis se détendit et sourit.

Et vous John ? Pas trop perdu sans moi ?

Elle adorait le taquiner, et c'était largement réciproque.

Je ne pourrais jamais me passer de vous, Elisabeth.

La femme rougit et l'observa silencieusement. Il semblait sérieux, pour une fois, mais son regard était plus que troublant. Elle avait l'impression qu'il la déshabillait du regard, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, bien au contraire. Les mains de John étaient toujours posées sur ses hanches, et elle avait posé les siennes sur ses épaules. Encore un moment privilégié. Mais qui n'allait pas durer longtemps, malheureusement. Un hum, hum retentit derrière eux, les faisant sursauter.

Je m'excuse de vous interrompre en pleine « discussion », fit une voix sortit de nulle part, mais il va falloir que vous m'aidiez.

Ah ? Et qui êtes-vous ?

Je suis la Créature. Vos corps sont en ce moment même en état de stase dans mon cerveau, tandis que vos esprits sont en moi, dans ma mémoire.

Qu'est ce que vous nous voulez ?

Elisabeth s'était retournée puis collée tout contre John, inquiète, et il avait resserré sa prise puissante et rassurante autour de sa taille.

J'aimerais que vous baissiez la barrière mentale que vous avez montée tous les deux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait là, et elle est extrêmement puissante, ce qui m'étonne énormément. Apparemment, ce serait une combinaison de puissances augmentée par un bouclier sentimentale très poussé.

Les deux humains étaient perdus.

Excusez-moi, j'ai tendance à penser publiquement. Pourriez-vous, s'il vous plaît, baissez votre barrière mentale, afin que je puisse savoir d'où vous venez ?

Mais… Pourquoi vous ne nous le demander pas ?

Il y eut un instant de silence durant lequel la phrase du major se répercuta dans le vide sidéral.

Je n'y avais pas pensé, c'est une bonne idée. Alors, qui êtes-vous, d'où venez-vous et où dois-je vous déposer afin de réparer mon erreur qui fut de vous avalés ?

Je suis le docteur Elisabeth Weir, et voici le major John Sheppard. Nous venons tous les deux d'Atlantis et nous sommes originaires d'une autre galaxie, de la planète Terre.

Nous aimerions beaucoup que vous nous déposiez à côté des bassins intérieurs de la cité.

John !

Non, Elisabeth.

Mais nous pourrions…

Elisabeth ! Vous imaginer la tête de Rodney en ce moment même ? Nous ne savons même pas depuis quand nous sommes ici.

Une nuit est passée déjà, et le soleil se lève à peine.

Merci. Elisabeth… Par pitié, je meurs d'envie de prendre un vrai bain.

Il eut un blanc, puis Elisabeth prit la parole.

Très bien… Quand pourrez-vous nous déposer à côté des bassins ?

Tout de suite.

Tout de suite ?

Oui.

Bien, alors allez-y. Mais d'abord, j'aimerai beaucoup savoir combien il y a de Créatures comme vous sous toute l'étendue d'eau de cette planète.

Nous devons être environ trois cents, mais je ne suis pas sûr.

Ah, merci.

A peine Elisabeth eut-elle fini de parler qu'elle sentit que quelque chose l'attirait vers le haut.

John !

Je vous tiens ! Accrochez-vous bien à moi !

Agrippez l'un à l'autre, les deux humains réintégrèrent vite fait, bien fait leurs enveloppes corporelles. Ils traversèrent milles et uns liquides avant de se retrouver plusieurs pieds sous l'eau, à bout de souffle. Immédiatement, ils se mirent à nager vigoureusement vers la surface, et ce fut haletant qu'ils respirèrent enfin l'air pur, sous un ravissant lever de soleil.

Elisabeth ! Regardez là haut !

Elle leva la tête et aperçut deux jumpers qui évoluaient dans le ciel pâle. Soudain, l'un d'eux piqua vers eux, aussitôt suivi par l'autre. John se tourna vers Elisabeth et ancra son regard dans le sien.

Je crois que nous devrions parler ensemble de tout ce dont nous avons vécu avant de leur raconter.

Je suis d'accord. Nous en parlerons à l'infirmerie.

John lui sourit faiblement puis ferma les yeux.

John ? Ca va ?

J'ai la tête qui tourne un peu…

Et il tourna de l'œil.

John ! Mon Dieu ! (Et de deux !)

Elisabeth prit l'homme dans ses bras et le serrant contre elle, elle fit signe aux jumpers d'accélérer. Soudain, elle se sentit tout drôle, puis sombra dans l'inconscience.

Jumper 2 à Atlantis, nous avons récupéré le docteur Weir et le major Sheppard, mais ils se sont évanouis.

Bien reçu, jumper ! Vous pouvez rentrer à la maison, une équipe médical vous attend.

Dans un vombrissement, l'appareil vint se poser dans le hangar. Dès que le sas fut ouvert, Carlson se précipita à l'intérieur accompagné de brancards.

Une demi-heure plus tard, l'homme et la femme reposaient à l'infirmerie, endormis dans un sommeil artificiel qui en inquiétait plus d'un.

Son regard se porta en premier sur le plafond étrange juste au-dessus de lui. Puis il essaya de comprendre ce qu'il était.

Il est réveillé, Elisabeth.

Des pas précipités.

John… Ca va ?

…

Vous vous sentez bien ?

Il y a quelque chose d'anormal, Elisabeth. Son activité neuronale est étonnamment faible, et j'ai l'impression qu'il ne vous comprend pas.

Carlson…

Oui ?

Laissez-nous, s'il vous plaît.

Mais…

C'est un ordre.

Il y eut un silence, puis le docteur sortit en compagnie de ses aides. Elisabeth resta seule avec John.

Doucement, très doucement, les yeux plantés dans les siens, elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine et vint caresser sa joue de l'autre. Leur respiration était régulière et en parfaite osmose. Elle n'osait parler, et pourtant elle savait qu'elle le devait, juste pour être sûre.

John… Je t'en prie, dis-moi quelque chose.

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais ne put rien dire. Normal, il ne savait plus comment faire pour parler. Elisabeth fondit en larme et s'écroula sur l'homme désemparer. La Créature lui avait prit son esprit.

_Un mois plus tard : _

_Base Atlantis, dans un des bassins naturels : _

A présent que vous êtes prisonnière, vous avez deux choix. Soit vous me rendez l'esprit du major Sheppard, soit-je donne l'ordre à mes hommes de vous disséquez des tentacules à la tête.

La Créature grogna puis se congestionna soudain. Une grosse lumière blanche sortit soudain de son orifice buccal, et vint prendre possession du corps du major. Immédiatement, celui-ci s'ébroua.

Berk ! Grogna t il en se secouant. Envoyez-moi ça plus loin, docteur, vous voulez ?

Bien sûr, John. Ouvrez le bouclier et faites reculer la créature jusqu'au large ! Ford, emmenez-moi ce monsieur sous la douche, je crois qu'il en a bien besoin. Après, vous le ferez passer au mess puis à l'infirmerie. Teyla, venez donc m'aider, vous aussi Rodney, il faut rétablir l'énergie dans toute la cité et refermer le bouclier marin. Carlson, dépêchez-vous de retourner à l'infirmerie afin de préparer vos instruments, je veux un check-up complet du major que vous m'enverrez dès que vous aurez fini vos analyses.

Tout de suite, madame.

Et Elisabeth fit demi-tour vers l'intérieur du bâtiment, sans un regard pour le major mais le cœur battant à toute allure. John, stupéfait, la regarda disparaître puis se tourna vers le lieutenant Ford.

Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

Rien. Je crois qu'elle est juste bouleversée de vous revoir. Vous nous avez fait très peur, vous savez !

John ne répondit rien, les yeux perdus dans un regard bleu ciel, absent, d'un certain doc.

Une heure plus tard, il parcourait les couloirs à grands pas à la recherche de son cher docteur.

Hep, sergent ! Vous n'auriez pas croisé le docteur Weir par hasard ?

Si, je l'ai vu rentrer dans sa chambre.

Merci bien.

John se dirigea rapidement vers l'appartement de son chef. Il toqua.

Oui !

Il ouvrit la porte coulissante. Lorsqu'il vit Elisabeth, sur son lit, auréolée du soleil levé, il sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle était belle. Il ne pouvait pas le dire autrement.

John ? Vous avez déjà fini ?

Il entra, et la porte se referma derrière lui.

Oui. Et j'aimerais vous parler.

Moi aussi.

Il s'approcha d'elle et s'assit sur le lit.

Vous m'avez manqué.

Vous aussi, John. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien.

Je pense que si.

Il tendit la main et lui caressa la joue.

Enormément.

Son mot s'était terminé dans un murmure. Et ils avaient compris. Tous les deux. Ils s'aimaient.

Avec douceur, elle vint se caler contre lui. Il lui passa les mains dans le dos et elle leva son propre visage vers le sien. Doucement mais fermement, leurs lèvres se scellèrent. Le baiser d'abord doux devint rapidement sauvage et passionné. Avec une lenteur exagérée, il commença à lui enlever son chemisier, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en soutien-gorge contre lui. Entre-temps, elle lui avait enlevé son pantalon, et s'était retrouvée sous lui qui était en boxeur.

Un petit renflement très suggestif entre ses deux jambes le fit gémir sourdement, tandis qu'elle ôtait la chemise qui cachait ses muscles puissants et virils. Elle le retourna sur le lit et l'embrassa avec une passion furieuse. Sans attendre, il lui enleva son jean, l'amour se reflétant dans leurs yeux et sur leurs corps enflammés par le désir.

La lumière automatique de la chambre s'éteignit soudain, et se fut dans le noir que John dégrafa le soutien-gorge de sa compagne. Le vêtement vint rejoindre les autres, bientôt suivi par les deux derniers.

John embrassa Elisabeth avec douceur dans le cou, passant des mains baladeuses sur son corps frissonnant. Elisabeth gémit et passa sa main sur la colonne vertébrale de l'homme, le faisant soupirer de bonheur. Ravie de son effet, elle réitéra, lui faisant faire le dos rond. John se vengea soudain au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins, il descendit doucement, et vint lécher puis sucer les seins d'Elisabeth. Sous ses gémissements de plaisir, il passa sa langue sur son sternum, sur son ventre, embrassant délicatement son nombril au passage. Lorsqu'il arriva au lieu tant attendu, et qu'il la caressa lentement, d'abord à la surface, puis à l'intérieur, elle poussa un léger cri, le faisant frémir de satisfaction.

Alors, il remonta, l'entoura de ses bras, et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Elle lui répondit sans attendre, l'entourant non seulement avec ses bras, mais aussi avec ses jambes, le caressant de part et d'autre de son corps.

Dans le temps qui suivit, ils ne firent plus qu'un, se fondant l'un en l'autre, s'aimant comme des amants, se collant des aimants (dsl, c'était trop tentant). Leurs corps s'emboîtaient parfaitement, comme s'ils étaient fais l'un pour l'autre depuis longtemps. Lorsque enfin l'instant de jouissance tant attendu arriva, ils crièrent ensemble dans un cri de pur bonheur, s'effondrant l'un sur l'autre, leurs corps emmêlés luisant sous l'éclat de la lune.

John caressa le visage de son amante, savourant ce moment dont il rêvait depuis maintenant longtemps. Il était encore en elle, et il sentait qu'elle était aussi heureuse que lui.

Si tu savais combien je suis bien, soupira t il en coinçant sa tête dans son cou.

John, regarde-moi s'il te plaît.

Surpris par le ton de sa voix, il obtempéra vivement. Il avait les yeux aussi brûlants qu'elle, elle avait les lèvres aussi rouges que lui.

John, que s'est-il passé dans la Créature ?

Il l'observa attentivement.

Tu leur as raconté ?

Non. Enfin, pas tout. Je leur ai dit que je ne voulais rien raconter tant que tu ne serais pas revenu. Je leur ai juste montré la bête sur les archives d'Atlantis pour la capture. Mais toi ? Que s'est-il passé quand tu as été séparé de ton corps ?

Au début, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. La Créature m'avait fait passer dans une réalité alternative en se servant de ma mémoire. Il faut que tu comprennes, Elisabeth, que dès que la Chose a attrapé mon esprit et nous a ainsi séparés, le bouclier mental a disparu, et Elle a pu fouiller dans ma tête sans problèmes et sans que je m'en rende compte.

Mais… Mais pourtant tu m'as parlé, lorsque nous avons refait surface !

Oui, mais c'est au moment où je me suis évanoui qu'Elle m'a capturé.

Oh.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai passé dans ma réalité virtuelle, mais je peux te dire que j'ai vécu tous les scénaris possibles et imaginables.

Tu as disparu pendant un mois, John. Un mois sans toi…

Sa voix se brisa, et il l'embrassa tendrement. Elle se nicha contre lui et lui murmura de continuer.

C'est toi qui m'as libéré, grâce à ton courage, ta patience et ta force mentale. Tu sais, Liz, je t'admire énormément.

Moi aussi. Mais pour d'autres qualités.

Quoi ? Je ne suis ni courageux ni patient ?

Elisabeth se mit à rire et roula pour se retrouver sur lui.

John, pendant que j'y pense… J'ai autre chose à te dire.

Je t'écoute. Après tout, je n'ai pas le choix ! Je suis dominé !

Elle sourit mais se reprit vite.

John, il faut qu'on se mette d'accord. Il est hors de question que nos sentiments respectifs l'un pour l'autre interviennent dans notre travail. Tu as bien entendu ?

Ne t'inquiète pas, Liz. Ce n'est pas pour rien que la loi de non-fraternisation est en marche dans l'armée.

La loi de non-fraternisation ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Une loi qui interdit à deux militaires de s'aimer.

C'est stupide. Qui respecterait une telle règle ?

Le Général O'neill.

Quoi ? Le Général ? Mais avec qui !

Avec le Colonel Carter.

Le Colonel Carter ! Wouah… Je n'y aurais jamais cru !

Moi non plus si je ne l'avais pas vu de mes propres yeux.

Il y eut un instant de silence. Le doc. assimilait lentement mais sûrement les informations toutes nouvelles.

Liz… Pour ce que tu as dit, je suis tout à fait d'accord.

Moi aussi.

Mais je t'aime quand même. Enormément.

Elisabeth se sentit bouleversée. C'était la première fois qu'il lui disait qu'il l'aimait de vive voix.

Moi aussi je t'aime, John.

Il l'embrassa avec effusion, l'entourant de ses bras protecteurs.

Docteur Weir ! Docteur Weir, vous êtes là ?

Elisabeth sursauta et se crispa.

N'entrez pas ! Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

Le docteur McKay vous cherche, madame. Il est en salle de contrôle. Je lui dis de venir ici directement ?

Non ! J'arrive. Dites-lui que je le rejoins.

Les pas de l'airman s'éloignèrent. Elisabeth soupira et regarda John dans les yeux sans bouger.

Rodney t'attend.

Elisabeth sourit. John grimaça.

Liz, ne m'oblige pas à prendre de mesures drastiques.

J'y vais.

Un dernier bisou pour la route, et la voilà partie. Pas de doute, désormais, l'ambiance va être bon enfant à Atlantis.

En épilogue, je sais au moins qu'ils vont vivre heureux, mais je laisse la suite à votre imagination.

En conclusion, je dirais qu'on ne peut aller dans les vents contraires, et que j'en connais deux qui feraient bien de prendre l'exemple. (!)

Voilà ! One shot terminé. J'espère que ça vous aura plus. Si c'est le cas, vous savez quoi faire…


End file.
